Fabian Prewett
Fabian Prewett (d. 1981) was an English pure-blood wizard and the brother of both Gideon and Molly. Fabian was a member of the original Order of the Phoenix. He fought in the First Wizarding War and was murdered by five Death Eaters before the war's end, along with his brother. Biography Fabian was born into the wizarding Prewett family, with two known siblings: Gideon and Molly. During the First Wizarding War, his sister Molly married Arthur Weasley, and the couple eventually had seven children. Fabian also may have had a big nose. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (script): Fred states that George's nose looks "positively massive" and is corrected that it is his - he says it is a family trait from Molly, implying that Gideon and Fabian may have had a big nose too. During the First Wizarding War, Fabian and his brother decided to join the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Their sister does not appear to have been an official member, probably because she had several young children to take care of. Eventually, however, Gideon Prewett and Fabian were attacked by five Death Eaters, one of whom was Antonin Dolohov. They were described as having "fought like heroes" by fellow Order member Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, though both were ultimately killed. Following Voldemort's fall from power, Dolohov, and perhaps others involved in the Prewetts' "brutal" murders, were imprisoned in Azkaban for the crime. Post-mortem It has never been shown how Molly coped with the deaths of her brothers. She rarely mentions them, indicating that she took their loss hard, but when she does, she speaks fondly of them. Molly gave Fabian's gold watch to Harry Potter on his seventeenth birthday, as it was traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age. Harry treasured and preserved it throughout the Second Wizarding War , keeping it and wearing it well into his thirties. She also stated that Fabian was not "terribly careful" with his possessions, especially his watch, which he dented. Unlike normal watches, it had stars as the clock's hands. Magical abilities and skills * Magical Mastery: Along with his brother Gideon, Fabian was a highly-respected member of the Order of the Phoenix, implying that he was proficient in many areas of magic. Alastor Moody noted that it took five Death Eaters, including the particularly sadistic Antonin Dolohov, to kill Fabian and his brother. Etymology Fabian is the English form of the Latin Fabianus, which was the name given to emancipated slaves in Rome. It is derived from Fabius, the name of a very influential Roman patrician family, whose members included many politicians and soldiers. The most notable of the Fabian family was Quintus Fabius Maximus Verrucosus, who was given the epithet Cunctator, "the Delayer", because of the unorthodox strategies he employed in the Second Punic War against Hannibal. He developed the Fabian strategy of warfare. Behind the scenes *While Fabian and Gideon are mentioned as having been members of the Order, their sister Molly was not, most likely because she was raising her children, Fabian's nephews, during the First Wizarding War. *It is possible Fabian's sister honoured Fabian and Gideon with the naming of her twin sons. Fred, one of her twins, has the same first initial as Fabian, 'F'. Her other son, George, has the same initial 'G'. Gideon and Fabian may also have been twins-themselves, though it has yet to be confirmed or denied, as twins run in families, and two of their nephews, Fred and George, are twins, the odds are good. Appearances * * * * Notes and references ru:Фабиан Пруэтт fr:Fabian Prewett nl:Fabian Protser Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Fabian Category:Grey-eyed individuals Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Gideon